Stan
by animatwin
Summary: I'm making the velvet of "a rose by any other name". Meet Stan the guy only mentioned in one paragraph of one chapter and I'm making a Whole story around him. He comes from earth but his adventure is um . . . Adventurous. He will be joining a team and have an effective role in the story. He'll make his last STAN here and now. Badumtss ha yangjokes. On his rosy hair so please review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm glad drowsels let me do this, and I hope I can fit my guy in snug so the universe doesn't explode. Without further adu I guess you should all say hello to Stan**

**-s-**

"Soldering iron"

"Here"

"Hold this" I said handing my tweezers to Nia

"Got it" she said and all I needed to do was connect these spots too aaaand there. I set down my work and looked at my companion, one friend it seems. As we looked at the arc shot the first combination of the remnant and human technology.

"So what's it supposed to do?" said Nia as she pushed a strand of purple hair out of her eye and handed my tweezers back so I could replace them in the toolbox.

"well if my prototype works it's supposed to use a normal grenade's range in an explosion, but it will instead of exploding send out an emp-like blast, that will knock the nervous systems of any active organic within the radius."

"I'm security. You lost me at grenade."

"It's an E.M.P. for people, non-lethal"

"Soooo you made a Taser that somehow keeps the person and a grenade that knock people out. As one of the people in the field I ask these are only so effective, and then somebody wakes up and kills your best friend in this damn place. Thoughtful?"

"These keep people down for hours so as long as you don't stand over them for a long time you'll be fine"

A doo opened in and a very commanding man came out. Commander Tai yang as his tag was shown saluted the strangely for a soldier, dressed woman known as Nia.

"Anything new for me Stan?"

I hate this guy, Thought Stan as a large black block holstered on the back of his shoulder started blinking with light and a musical tone.

"Why do you keep a tablet computer holstered on your back like it's some kind of weapon? It has no use in the field"

"I like to keep it close by. It is my best tool for when I go in the field with you, or do you need me to be taught new things and stop development."

"We give you a gun! Use it." He said holding his pistol and shoving it into Stan's chest, making him jump.

"If you recall from the firing range a month ago every time I use one of these I punch myself in the face. An overall avoidable experience" he said with sarcasm in his voice. Just after that Nia stepped in-between them. Looking at her friend in the eyes.

"Hey stancil, how about you show off the new toy to the commander I think he'll like it" she just stared at him for a second. All he did was pulling out his computer from its holster on his shoulder and closed the window that was flashing. He then typed in some keyboard shortcut to pull up an animated video.

"As you can see the design is supposed to explode with a mix of dust and gunpowder allowing for a shock to the cerebral cortex . . ."

"That will disconnect it from the spine for a nice clean kill?"

"No it's a knockout"

"You've seen what aura can do Stan we need things that will take these remnoids out quickly. All this will do is allow them to inform commanders about our abilities." He yelled "Nia I need to talk to you in private" he led Nia out of the room. After they were gone Stan reopened the program he had closed, seeing the words 'VIDEOS COPIED' on the screen. He opened the file it presented looking to see a list of cameras and locations even seeing live feeds. Pulling up a feed from Xiao long's office he watched as the man pulled out some file he couldn't read and pulled something up on his computer then began to speak.

"Reporting in doctor: new information has been reported by the agent. She's been able to lean convince him to make some more practical designs but he is resistive. Our agent is surprisingly good at the psychology of "friendship" kzkzkzkzkzt" 'file corrupted' said the computer

"What the fuck" said Stan as he smacked the side of his monitor then sighed. He then began typing pulling up what he called the recovery program so that he could find the bugs needed to fix so he could view the file then he reopened the list just in time to hear Nia walk in with the commander.

"I'll be taking my leave but I expect something actually useful next time I check in on you. Or we may have to just stop the agreement about family. Really amazing that your government would allow that. But since you won't comply I need to use the big gun."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. IF I HEAR ONE WORD ABOUT MY SISTER THAT I FIND WRONG THEN ILL GUT YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN DAUGHTER!"

"THEN YOULL SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR PHONE PRIVILEDGES TAKEN!" he yelled

Then Stan just looked down knowing his defeat. The commander left after feeling a venomous look from Nia. As he left Stan reopened the computer he hadn't realized he closed. Nia then looked at Stan putting on an obviously fake smile trying to cheer him up. Walking over to a piece of paper on his desk with some rough sketches, picking one up and carrying it over to Stan, And asking

"This looks like a gun" she said with a tear. She handed him the drawing and for the first time today he looked her up and down. Her curvaceous figure was hugged by the green and purple suit and the strange addition of dirt brown for her normal shirt underneath. Then her heterchromial eyes split between green and a strange purple that seemed impossible for a normal human. She said that that was where her semblance started to change her but it made stan suspicious. she always had a pistol holstered at her side(she said it was glock but stan didn't think that glocks were cost effective) that he assumed had the safety on.

" yeah have you ever heard of a railgun?"

"some mig benefactor guy hitting on me said that whoever gets one of those things in space will win all wars ever or something like that"

"it's a special device that uses magnets to send out anything made of metal faster than any bullet we've been able to make. Until now a miniaturized version for battlefield use was only theoretical, but with this prototype I might have cracked the coefficient for gravity allowing projectile strength but that requires calculations I don't have time for but this rambling has seemed to give me a new idea for a vehicle powered by a dust battery replacing an internal combustion engine, and when im finished with these two projects the commander may finally get off my back about slaughter weapons and how dangerous anyone with an aura is."

"hey that's not fair you know what happened to his daughter. Something like that can scare even the best soldier I know."

"what little miss 'make me shotguns with swivels because im apparently the perfect martial artist and I want a weapon with ten feet of range'. Please give me a break she doesn't deserve the rank she has let alone any given to her for using my inventions like the aura scanners"

"hey you may want to watch your tone . . . "

"and on his high horse he sits with some fucking boner for killing anyone with an active aura. Then threatens my family for trying to slow the murder spree."

"THAT'S ENOUGH"

"WHAT"

"no his other daughter. How have you have you not heard the stories after living here for a goddamn month?"

"you do understand how hard it is to make this stuff, im combining 2 dimensions worth of tech that aren't really compatible."

"it varies from source to source on how exactly it happened, and don't ask him about it. But his second daughter was born with some kind of defect. She was one of the first people to be killed by an aura powered person." As soon as she finished talking he just shut down and pulled out his computer.

"doesn't exactly excuse him. Hes got some double agent somewhere wanna help me find out?"

"where'd you get that info?" she said a look of concern showing on her face

"I made a program to hack into the base I used to be stationed at that was overseen by a genius doctor but here it still worked surprisingly well even though some of the files were corrupted." Then he clicked the footage from the hallway outside from a few minutes ago. As he pulled up the video they both heard a loud explosion outside and the computer pulled up a live feed and saw some men and women in hoods and weird masks followed by 2 teenagers, a 20 year old woman and some man in a suit and fedora

"the white fang" said nia

**Well stan is introduced and hopefully characterized enough to be liked 2 shoutouts needed one o kingxana0 writer of jaunes bad day and person who can really do that special kind of ecchi comedy I can enjoy . . . in small doses. And the there's the great drowsels (deow79) who let me do this**


	2. The joining

**UGH. I was wrong about the dust powered wandering swordswoman. Hopefully that was a dream so we can get more info that isn't piecemeal. But I hope Stan is liked but now he's gonna join my CEMical romance, me also turning them into security CEMS. I HAD LEAH WRIGHT THOSE JOKES PLZ LAUGH SO SHE DOESN'T SWIVEL KICK ME.**

"Get down" Nia yelled at Stan. As he ducked he crawled over to alocker labeled prototype.

"Nia put this on he yelled as he frantically tried to enter the code into the locker to open it. Then he looked over at his computer as it opened a video file. Nia took out her pistol out aiming it at the door seeing Stan switch to his computer she began to scowl.

"What are you doing? Stan you're a V.I.P, we need to get out NOW! Grab whatever you need and we leave" she said as they heard another explosion outside. Stan just continued on his computer he typed things up and saw a 100% on the screen

"Yes that's important but I'm uncovering whatever the hell the commander was talking about when he said he had a double agent"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you? Last Friday night I stole a bunch of video files from the system and installed a backdoor so I could watch new videos captured by the cameras."

"Do you think that's really important right now?" said Nia somewhat concerned about the prospects on the table. Just then the door began to open as Nia pointed her weapon at the door.

"Stand down soldier. How's the VIP doing?" said the commander as he opened the door. He walked in and saw the now opened locker and out prototype weapon.

"What's all this" he yelled looking at Stan, now seeing him on the computer. Just then the commander and Nia were shot in the knees, knocking them to the ground and watching as another Nia in different colors walked in. just in time to watch the video from 5 minutes ago on the screen Stan had on display (for some bloody god damn reason). Weapons were raised on the soldiers forcing, them to surrender and drop their weapons with their hands behind their heads. The invading fangs turned to the other Nia just began to raise her hand to the soldiers. All this time Stan was locked onto the computer screen watching the video from 15-20 minutes ago. The video of Nia debriefing right outside that **VERY FUCKING ROOM**!.!.

"YOU. FUCKING. BITCH-WHORE!" yelled Stan as his eyes mimicked that of the Siamese cat. His muscles became far more distinguished, helping his jumpsuit rip showing tears all along the sleeves, and pant legs. He ran into Nia, the normal one, grabbing her by the face and slamming her into the ground. He then let her go as her blood flew down her face. He just turned and began walking to the work bench where he had been storing the prototype of the Taser he made. He turned around with a lazy smile and stared at the invaders. They looked on with fear and raised the sub-machine gun and fired relentlessly at Stan. All the while he just laughed and walked to the commander, shocking him and laughing as he fell to the ground and kicking him to the wall.

"You. Take me. From. My home. Then. You. Threaten. My family." He said between kicks. He turned to the invaders

"You're here for revenge about the bomb right?" the other Nia nodded with a playfully coy smirk. She then tipped her umbrella down like a cane.

"I made the detection software and hardware that they used to stop it from exploding. I originally designed it to be a cloaking device from electronics. I've been tasked as the scientist of this facility. What I'm saying is I can out-think and outdo anything you people make." Stan said showing off his now favorite invention. _I never knew how fun getting vengeance could be, I SHOULD THANK THE GENERAL SOME MORE . . . _

"Hey why are you even talking me and beating the crap out of your colleagues. Usually when people walk in with guns you hit the deck, not hurt your friends?" said the other Nia with a somewhat confused look on her face. She then opened her umbrella behind her head for some reason, swinging it around.

"Ohohoho you misunderstand. I hate these fucks. They've been using me like some kind of puppet. I hate these evil fucks." he said smiling wide, showing his canines. "I am literally beating them inches within their life." He said with a chuckle.

The other Nia then looked down at the 2 beaten and bloody forms on the ground in front of her and how they weren't resisting at all, noting how strange it was. Stan then began walking toward the other Nia, the Taser in hand.

"Here first one's free of charge" he said handing the Taser to her. As she took it he walked back to the work bench and grabbed a backpack, filling it with different tools and then walking to the computer and typing something.

"What are you doing? "Asked the other Nia. She waved the fangs away and let them finish their sweep.

"How many men have you killed?"

"Didn't count but more than 6"

"You're probably good then, we only had 3 dozen guys here. The bomb I'm making should take care of the rest. Oh and when I'm done we may want to hurry. It'll be very brutal." Nia walked over and stopped him with his wire strippers.

"That's a bit of overkill maybe I'll just have my men exploit you out and"

"DON'T STICK ME WITH THE FUCKING PAWNS" he said, feeling his body change almost growing beard/sideburns.

"To the door so I can finish the last sweep. If you're joining our organization we need to know you won't blow us all up in the first day."

"Fine, so you're okay as long as they're still alive? I may want my Taser back"

"No"

"Umbrella?"

"No, I'm taking my weapons. New and old. Now go"

"Fine" said Stan as he left Nia kept her weapons close and at the ready. She radioed the fangs roaming and sent them to lead him to the wild card to the entrance for leaving. Then she left the room and walked to the cafeteria where she found a group of held up behind an upturned table. She readied herself and put one hand on her blade. An albino one with glasses looked over and waved only asking "what was up with the getup and where her boyfriend was"

"He's working" she said relaxing somewhat. "But he may need a change of clothes there was some accident."

"Oooh please tell me there's footage. That would be hilarious" He said with a big smile

"No but please I just need the clothes then I'll bring him over. There's a big mess"

"All right just grabs them from his locker." He said

"Right now where is that?"

"Right next to yours. Now stop kidding around" he said as 9 soldiers all aimed their guns at neo.

"Sir that's something Nia would always know. She's been by his side for months and she's gained his trust. Something's up" said a female as she switched to her sidearm and moved up.

*sigh* "I really wanted to just be done with today" said neo as she multiplied and had clones attack the soldiers. She then lunged and stabbed the woman, stabbing her in the heart. Then the illusions all began lunging at the other soldiers. One in the corner shot and shattered a few before being stabbed in the eye by neo. She was like a ballroom dancer gliding across the room laughing as she slaughtered a group of 3 more soldiers. She then used her umbrella to block the bullets hitting her. A soldier lunged trying to hit her with a knife. She just grabbed her by the neck and throwing her across the room and into another pair of soldiers.

"What the fuck is happening?" could be heard among the carnage and when the sound stopped Nia was watching the albino from across her sword.

"Clothes?"

"Fuck off you murdering remnoid" he said before having his carrotted sliced open drowning him in a painful death.

*sigh* I was hoping I could just leave. She thought as she walked over cutting open a few lockers looking for some clothes that looked like they would fit him. Settling on an electric blue shirt with some kind of symbol somewhat covered with a lightning bolt and some blue jeans.

She walked back to the entrance and found the fangs all staring at Stan, tense with their guns at the ready. She threw the outfit at him and smiled saying "hope they fit."

He walked into a room a few feet away and changed. Modesty a good sign thought neo, as she saw him walk out just barely having the shirt fit him. She figured he'd deal with it as she led him and the fangs out the door and into a nearby alley. The walk wouldn't be far but oh boy won't this be fun.

_**Wow sorry for the wait anyone who baited their line. Got a little stressful with holidays and birthdays and other changes so please read and review. Drowseys got some shoit brewin some I'm gonna try and speed up production.**_


	3. begginings

_**Third chapter, hoping that this one goes strong plz let me know any fixes or problems you have with the story plz review and anyone looking/wanting for the original story it's a rose by any other name(incase you didn't catch that in the description) it may be long but it's worth the read. Further details into the story can be explained as a fan takes the role over from ruby and tries to make things somewhat better but the consequences of her actions are somewhat big. Check it out.**_

Stan followed the other nia into a warehouse that was REALLY roomy. His new outfit had shrunken somewhat, but that was okay because it was kinda tight at first. When he saw a fabulous looking guy with a bowler, hiding some fancy red hair and showing his generous cigar smoke. As they walked up he got somewhat nervous.

"nia where are we, and what are we doing?" said stan, following her against what his better judgement was telling him seeing all of the fang members around. He was starting to show some signs of distress as they looked at him.

"one stop calling me nia it's _NEO_ not _NIA,_ this is my friend, partner, and boss Roman Torchwick. You'll be working for him" said neo gesturing to the man in the bowler hat. Roman then removed his cigar and looked with a very . . . displeased face toward thye young man in blue jeans and an urban camo(grey) t-shirt.

"neo who the hell is this? We already have 2 kids under cinder and you're young enough . . ." he was cut off by neo "you do remember my birth certificate says I'm 18 right?"

"you make illusions good enough to fool entire crowds, how do I know you're not eighty or ninty under there" he said with a smile so wide stan was waiting for him to grow cat ears like some of these faunus and disappear.

"okay enough getting sidetracked how about we get back to the earthborn engineer I brought you. You know someone who can build and design weapons and tech that no one is ready for. The one standing in front of you that youre ignoring in favor of mocking me, my appearance and my abilities." Said neo with a very annoyed tone.

"I'm just kidding kiddo" said roman ruffling neo's hair, having a very annoyed look she just stared at roman for a second.

"this is stan. Don't look him in the eye." Said neo

"why not?"

"well I found and recruited him after watching him"

"hey glad to meet you. Stan already been introduced, glad for the introduction from nia and since she just told I am completely willing to dev some tech for you just for the hell of it. Now im gonna need a fully stocked lab. Now you are a criminal so you can do that I'll make lists of anything needed to test new weapons and defenses." Said stan, grebbing roman's hand and shaking it. He looked around for a door finding nothing useful. Or roomy. Or stocked with anything. That will need to be fixed he thought.

"are you trying to tell me what to do? I'll have you know I'm currently running this town, and you come in here and try to tell me what to do?" roman snapped getting angry as neo stepped between him and stan.

"last time someone pissed him off they ended up in a bloody heap, oh and one of them looked exactly like me, saying that I'm beginning to wonder why I even accepted him and brought here but now that he's here let's not set him off and kill all of us" said neo with some obvious fear in her face.

"that was a one time thing. I don't tend to kill those around me, and if you didn't notice she and commander asshole decided to try and spy or manipulate me into developing weapons that we didn't need. Like things that could make uncontrollable beasts that we could release on our enemies. I've decided to shelf the surprisingly bonde esque supervillain plan. They mostly ended up like hymms probably due to the electro-shock therapy the doctor did to them. More research was possible but unneeded since it was tortuous. And now I'm rambling. But back to point treat me right and I'll treat you right, and give you some good equipment."

Neo and roman were stunned by the long winded response from the young man, but regained their composure with the snap of a finger. Roman turned around and began conversing with some white fang members.

"follow me" said roman walking in what seemed like a random direction. They arrived at a desk with a lamp and tools. All of which stan had in his bag.

"this is . . . . unhelpfull, I have all of these tools, this doesn't afford me any privacy, I have no paper for blueprints, no test subjects, and no real ideas" said stan making grand gestures for each phrase.

"wait I thought that you were all about the non-violence stuff, you know peace love and electroshocks that knock people down instead of killing them?" said neo with a confused look

"change in philosophy, when the only person you trust pushes you and pushes you maybe you can adopt that and start a new path." Said stan with a somber face.

"but isn't that exactly what they wanted from you? Why are you compromising yourself to get back at them, theyre dead that wont do anything." Said neo somewhat confused but angry. "by all means make us some powerfull shit, but don't use that as an excuse youre just mad that your ego got shot." Roman's mouth was almost as agape as stan's was shocked.

Stan just walked to the table and emptied his bag on the table, taking a vest laden in circuitry, a copie of the taser he had given to neo, an assault rifle, and a revolver. Neo walked up and grabbed the assault rifle and tried to pull the trigger.

"what's this do, break?" neo said as the gun was grabbed out of her hand.

"it's a gun from earth, to shoot you have to remove the safety. Humans made it so that firing was difficult to make sure we were safe." He just hung the gun on the tool rack. Neo tried to reach for it but was too short. Roman looked at the pistol, but grabbed at the vest. Stan smacked his hand out of the way and plugged in his soldering iron.

"hey give that back I want to test it out." Said neo angrily

"you do know you work for me now right? Most people don't slap their bosses hands right?" said roman with a bored look.

" you can't have my only ak because I need it for development. I'm going to mix it with weapons you have on remnant. I may be able to make everyone you kill into a walking time bomb." He turned to roman and presented the iron. "this is a soldering and I'm working on an old project. It's supposed to tap into an energy we found in all humans a while ago. It's . . ." explained stan as he was interrupted.

"you mean aura?" said neo smugly, roman just grabbing the ak-47 off the wall

"well sort of, the energy from **EARTHICANS**" *pfft* joked stan grabbing the ak-47 from roman and pointing out the safety to him. "eh hehe umm it's a little different from what you call aura. When I told you about the experiments that drove people insane. And extremely powerful. And immune to pain. And self desctructive. And somehow really tattooed. That's what we think earth aura is, no one was ever able to control it by themselves, so I started work on a project that would drain that energy and use it as a shield. I also figured out how to use the shield to bend light."

"what does that mean?" asked roman as he took aim with the rifle.

"It means he can make illusions like me." Said neo

"well yeah but they'll only be around me. Now wait a second to fire I'm going to hang up the vest and connect the wires to myself" said stan as he set up the test and walked away from the hung up garment as roman pulled the trigger. And continually fired. The entire clip. And watched as the glow of the barrel burst into flames and roman dropped it.

As his cudgel was aimed at the insane inventor he shouted "are you trying to kill me because I don't really like that."

"it's not my fault, what does that not happen to dust powered guns? The ignition and friction of a piece of metal being propelled fast enough to kill a man is immense and if you continuously fire then that is what can happen to a gun" said stan with a generally great amount of fear.

"no why would we do that? This is what you people call safe?" said roman waving his melody around.

"guys look" said neo pointing to the ground under the vest where nothing could be seen.

"this is even better that I had imagined. It can evaporate the attacks like they were nothing. Hahaha this is awesome. With this in the arsenal you may not have been ableto beat the entire base." Said stan as he walked past the(now destroyed) rifle. He grabbed the taser and removed the battery for the device and showed it to neo.

Roman just returned to the center of the warehouse ad went about his business directing where the dust crates were to be lain. As he did he kept one eye on the upper level, watching a glowing pair of eyes that looked upon him, judging.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't really have anything to put up here I just wanted to put something so read my umm korbinites.**_

"ROMAN" yelled an emerald haired young mistress. She walked into the warehouse, angry expression jumping off of her face. She was followed closely by her silver slivered sovereign, she ran up to the well-dressed man and began poking his chest.

"What happened to our house!?" she yelled poking him in the chest.

"Emerald, emerald, emerald . . . we needed to throw the cops somewhere after they found the warehouse at the docks, and that bullhead that exploded was right by you guys. Now were free to continue our options in secret, but don't worry you can stay here, I even got you a new playmate. Here let's go meet him, but be careful this is some really really reactive dust . . . ."

"Fine then your dust can buy us a new place to live until we're done 'officially' getting into beacon!" said emerald very angrily while her muscle (mercury) just sighed and kept his arms crossed.

"No way have we needed this for the plan and this warehouse is just fine for a couple of street rats."

"**WHAT?"** yelled emerald as she unsheathed her weapons and held them at her side, in a somewhat crouched position. She then began firing at one of the crates.

"Stop!" said roman sternly. A group of hooded white fang warriors pointed swords and sub-machine guns at the two, very threateningly.

"NO! Mark, Emily. Duck" yelled Stan as he charged in wearing his strange vest, but now having the circuitry covered by pouches and duct tape. He took out the Taser and attached it to one of the swords, tackling one of the gunners and brandishing his revolver into the temple of his new enemy and pistol whipping him to unconsciousness, then rising to point at the soldier while keeping his back to his friends and keeping his gun at the ready.

"How did you guys get here? I had to be sent here by the fucking military, I thought . . . I thought I'd never see you again." Said Stan, turning around and grabbing the 2 of them in a very big and tight hug. Emily looked down and saw a tear running down the strange man's face as he held them.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU SQUEEZING US AND WHY DOES IT HURTS?" **Yelled emerald, alerting cinder to the quandary happening downstairs. As she came to her balcony she noticed a new person, not wearing a white fang uniform hurting mercury. She readied her tattoos, making a fireball and threw it with great accuracy aiming for where his heart is. Surprisingly he didn't have to even move and the fireball dissipated before her very eyes. A feat no man had ever done, but there it was right before her eyes.

"Kick him away emerald" commanded cinder. Emerald delivered a nice quick crotch shot as she watched mercury punch him in the face knocking him away.

"Not how I imagined our reunion" breathed out Stan as he held his nether regions. He then couldn't believe his eyes as he thought someone must have been brandishing a flamethrower, because there was a torrent of flame coming to kill him. It then separated as he held up his hands. _Ok didn't know I could do that but that's a nice extension of the vest. May need to run tests so see how far I can extend it._

Stan looked up, seeing a strange woman in an elegant red dress, holding out her hands like she was a kid reaching for some candy. _What the fuck was she doing?_ He thought as he aimed his revolver at the woman, he was surprised as roman jumped in between the gun and the woman

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ROMAN"** yelled cinder as she came down her elevator. She was still glowing from her earlier assault, so roman was obviously scared.

"This is Stan he's an engineer who didn't want to work for the earth guys anymore, he volunteered to work for us after finding out his bosses were kind of assholes. He's being kind of weird right now for some reason." Said neo very quickly. Stan just ignored all of the commotion and focused on the 2 people that looked familiar other than niaeo. He just started walking closer to them as if he were a bug and they were a light.

"Emily, mark, it's me, Stan. Remember ya know Penelope's brother. Known you for years." He said obviously getting more distressed by the situation. He watched as the people he considered friends brandish guns and get into a fighting stance respectively.

"Stan" yelled neo as he came out of his daze. She pointed to the woman in red. She was glowing like a blaze.

"This is cinder. Your new boss. Apologize NOW" said neo angrily.

"Sorry, they looked familiar to me that seems like it's going to be a running theme. Neo looks like the bitch who betrayed me. Roman looks like my high school teacher. And now I've got 2 kids that I was basically family with for years. "He said hanging his head.

"I don't need your sob story. Why were you hurting my lieutenants? That isn't exactly the best way to introduce yourself to your new boss. What weapons have you brought me from the other world?" asked cinder calming down.

"Well the pain probably came from the vest. When I designed it, it was made for combat and the shocks may be because the shield was too close to the other human beings. And I was only able to bring personal items and the clothes on my back. So that is an ak-47 and this .45." he said using the vest and gun for examples.

"So what use are you to me?"

"I'm an engineer but I actually work in all things tech. I can work in computers, weapons, and software." Said Stan hoping not to die.

"Hmm . . . so you're good at computers?"

"Yeah I've broken in and out of my own base's system. I can do anything needed with a Wi-Fi connection." Said Stan

"Well I may be able to use you. How long has it been since you went to school?" said cinder smiling.

"Well about a year but it's not like I need to go back. I'm as sharp as ever" said Stan feeling confident

"Have you ever broken into any atlesian systems?"

"Yeah"

"We'll be borrowing him for our first mission at the beacon dance. Roman get him whatever he needs"

"What why what use will he be?" said roman incredulously. A few white fang members went back to work.

"What do you need?" asked neo

"Hmm just get me my computer it'll probably be all I need." Stan then took a second to think. "On second thought get me my tool box. I'm gonna start on a new project"

"Alright fine" said neo turning around to collect the items

"Is no one going to help us with our housing problem?" said emerald

"You guys can stay with me from today forward we are going to be students at beacon. Stan here will be helping us on an infiltration mission. Then he's going to be going back here to build us better utilities." said cinder before Stan raised his hand

"Ummm you may need me a little longer because if I can install a backdoor, I can get new info at any time" explained Stan. Cinder mulled this over for a second and said"alright you'll be staying with us, but that means that you follow my orders AT ALL TIMES" said cinder sternly."

"Alright" said Stan

**And like that he's off to the school please R and R I finally have the time to write so feedback is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why the hell did you need me?" asked Stan as cinder was telling something to her 2 subordinates. He walked to his dresser door and changed from his new grey t-shirt to a black Nazi-looking shirt they told him was the uniform for the haven students they were posing as. He walked over to his laptop on the stand next to his bed. Or rather walked to the coffee table near his cot that he had to buy himself, and was now forced to sleep in because since he was a "late entry" and "arrived late" the academy didn't have enough time to get his bed.

"We need you to decrypt the files I took from the tower. They hold some important information, but don't look at it yourself." Said cinder, she walked over and handed him a drive. It was small and inconspicuous enough.

"Where were you? She was attacked by that ruby girl. She could have used some back-up, or maybe just some warning!" said emerald with fury burning to her core. She was standing and looking him in the eye.

"I was in her earpiece, but when I said OH no there may be someone coming, they just set off the motion sensors. So where is the girl? You had to have trapped or killed her?" said Stan defiantly, even though he wasn't wearing his shield-vest (neo named it his shest).

"No, she did something and became insane and kill-crazy. I was just telling these two to stay away from her because she may be just too dangerous for us to deal with." Said cinder with some fear in her eyes.

"No no no no we need to get closer. She may be my ticket home, I have to study her. Tell me about her fighting. She activated her earth aura, didn't she? The tattoos come with some loss of control. . . . "Said Stan getting ecstatic at his prospect home

"I don't care about how you want to get home. I need you working for me, now get to it." Said cinder, sternly. With that said Stan brought up the descripting program after his work was started, the other three just stared, stupefied.

"Shouldn't you be furiously typing away at the keyboard? To descript." Said mercury looking like Stan was being lazy.

"You three have never software work outside movies have you?" asked Stan

"No" said emerald

"Well I'm running a strong descripting program right now, allowing me to unzip the files and get through their internal firewalls." Said Stan

"So you're just running one program and you'll be fine?" asked mercury

"Yeah that's how it actually works." Said Stan as he let the computer do its work he went and grabbed the pieces under his coffee table. He was building a weapon for the soldiers that fired a bullet using a very small amount of yellow dust, effectively turning it into an impact round. Things that are against the law on earth were becoming fun to attempt to replicate in his current conditions. Stan then grabbed the dust cartridge and pulled out one of the shells, cutting it open to take one of the balls and throwing it at cinder's bed. The bed then exploded in a cloud of feathers and other fluffy appendages.

"Woops, sorry my new tests had to happen, since you needed me working for you right now." Said Stan sarcastically.

"Well then I hope the floor feels soft while you sleep, because that won't do for me." Cinder said smugly.

"Shit. Didn't think that through "Stan walked out of the room

"Where do you think you're going?" asked cinder

"Out for fresh air, it may take a while for that decrypting program to finish" he walked toward the hallway that led outside. He saw a girl with play-boy bunny ears sitting against a tree, watching the stars.

"'sup playgirl?" he said as a way of introducing himself.

"What?" she said looking at him strangely?

"You win the competition for most realistic ears ever?" he asked trying to break the air.

"I'm a Faunus" she said with a frown

"Oh well they're still pretty cool, now to change my amazingly awkward subject how the stars looking?" said Stan, taking a seat next to the furry-girl.

"They're nice, I was just stargazing, trying to forget about my problems." Said the bunny-girl

"Well as a guy who comes from experience I can tell you that talking out your problems can really take some of the weight off your shoulders. And as someone who has no literally no idea who you are, therefore cannot affect your problems I'm a good person to listen." Said Stan, offering an ear to listen, and possibly a shoulder to cry on. She looked at him like he was some kind of madman, but decided to just let her peace come forth.

"It's just that sometimes I feel like I'm a burden to my teammates. I let a first year bully me and when coco tries to bring me shopping we get hassled until Yatsu comes and forces them to back off" she looked down and held her legs closer for a tighter feeling.

"Why do you get hassled?" asked Stan somewhat confused.

"Oim, a fuckin faunus mate" she nearly yelled at him

"Oh, yeah racism. Also where is our accent from?" asked Stan.

"I'm from a northeastern area of vale. What is that another thing for you to make fun of me for?" she said nearly crying.

"Look those people aren't going anywhere. There's always gonna be bigoted people in the world, it comes from the fact they're uneducated and sometimes they need to be forcefully educated. But that's on a much smaller scale. If yatsu punches a couple of madafackas so be it. . . . And another thing, you have bunny ears, how are people racist against bunny ears? I'd think they'd say it was sexy" Stan blew in her face.

"I don't have a clue how racism starts it just kind of happens." She said calming down

"so if you can't control it then just thank your teammates for havin' your back. That's kinda what they're there for." Stan said, breathing heavily from the strangely difficult statement.

"Maybe you're right. I'm velvet by the way" she said extending her hand in friendship

"Stan. Now why don't ya go tell them that?" Said Stan noticing a dark skinned guy with red hair, a red vest, and denim jeans on. He gave her shoulder a playful fist bump.

"Thanks for the pep talk you heathenous havineon. I'm going to go back with fox." She said before turning to run to fox. Stan couldn't help but watch her walk as he admired her round rear . . . that's infectious.

"LATER PLAYBOY BUNNY!" yelled Stan as he turned around thinking that that was more than enough drama for one day or night.

As Stan re-entered his "team room" with the key-card markury had given him he found the three people he was following standing with his laptop in the center of them.

"What is this?" cinder said, sternly as she opened his laptop, on her lap. The lock screen was a picture of Penelope, his sister.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO GO THROUGH MY COMPUTER!" he yelled angrily.

"GO THROUGH IT? AS SOON AS WE TURNED AROUND YOU HAD A PICTURE OF THE ENEMY THERE LIKE SHE'S YOUR GODDAMN GIRLFRIEND." Said emerald.

"That is . . ." emerald pulled one of her guns out of its holster.

"You won't survive one shot. Don't lie to us. Who is this?" asked emerald as cinder seemed to just relax.

"It's my little sister." This shocked the 2 lieutenants but cinder showed no signs of discomfort or even confusion.

"I don't know who she is in this world, probably some big gangster, but when she was 16 she got heart cancer." Said Stan as he grabbed at the laptop

"What is heart cancer?" asked cinder, a perplexed look crawling its way onto her face. She stood, allowing Stan to keep his device.

"Heart cancer is a disease on earth that basically slowly kills you, the closest thing to a cure we have basically hurts more and more until your inches from death. That's not the important part. Because of the cancer, she was forced to surgically remove her heart and in place she had a mechanical one which needs maintenance and money and time and money" Stan began to break down and nearly threw his computer at the wall. At this point his generated shield became more luminescent. "When I was running out of money, a blonde woman confronted me. She had the offer of a lifetime. Private Doctors, state of the art equipment, and a place to live." He punched the wall above his bed only being able to make a hole in the new dry-wall, his shield now looking brighter than the neon-signs in the town square of vale. "It was great for a year or so. Great apartment good pay and care. Penelope even made friends out of Emily and mark, but the amount of times I had to bail the 2 of them out was really suspicious. Then the more-ludicrous requests came in, first it was small-stuff opinions on some research being done. Then I was told to start modding guns using weird fighting techniques as templates to keep up with you people, then I had to mix in dust. Packed a punch, but it was too brutal. I even made a bullet capable of starting a giant block of ice growing from the inside out but after watching the tests of that. I had to botch the product and then. . ." the laptop opened its screen and beeped with a flash and a message: decrypting process 75% complete. Cinder went to grab for the computer but her hand was interrupted by Stan.

"Don't you dare you have do not the standing in my organization to have this precious information. When you have proven yourself sufficiently . . . "

"_**I AM TELLING YOU ABOUT THE WORST TIME IN MY LIFE. THIS IS WHEN I LOST THE LAST OF MY GODDAMN FAMILY. I. AM. TRUSTING. YOU. FUCKING. TRUST. ME." **_Said Stan some-what exuberantly (to say the least)

"Very well then. Continue your story in the remaining time, but when you are done you will _listen and you will do as I say_." said Cinder sternly.

"Alright. Then they wanted to send me to Australia to work with the portal. After it was complete I asked to go home, but they started to threaten to cut off the help for my sister. I was sent to remnant to be the head engineer and weapons designer, but I did everything in my power to avoid making weapons. The entire time I stepped out of line there was a threat. After that you know what happened. I've been worried about my little pen cap since mom and dad died. But I haven't been able to have direct contact with her since I came to remnant. So, yeah I want to at least contact earth but I will help you if you're helping me. Like reading the code and telling you what is on there." Said Stan-calming down now that he was done with his story. Although his shield did not darken, he sat on his bed and began to breathe heavily.

"Well we won't need you there. It's all text-files. Things I can read. You want our trust fine you will do as I say _without question_. Do you understand?" said cinder.

"But cinder we know he has ulterior motive. How can we trust him?" asked emerald

"Quiet and listen my child. He is being given a provisional chance. You 2 will be keeping an eye on him. For the plan in a few weeks he may need some training you will take care of that." Said cinder she waved the 2 off with a hand.

"How can you put that on us? What if he just bolts? We can't trust him." Said emerald

"You will follow my orders." Cinder replied

"Thanks Em. Love the chance I'm being given. Wait what's happening in a few weeks?" said Stan with a growl.

"Roman is amassing a large amount of explosives and a train. He will be bringing a large amount of grim to the center of the city, and when the military is having trouble and the hunters can't handle them we will help and use this as a quick and easy way to make it into their inner circle." Said cinder. Emerald just sat down and kept her head hung. Mercury sat at his mistress's side, silent

"To what end?" asked Stan

"Provisional."

"Fine. When do I get started?" asked Stan.

"Help us sift through this information."

**End tag**


End file.
